Anthology 1
In 1995, Anthology 1 was first released in the UK by Apple on LP. UK LP release In 1995, Anthology 1 was released in the UK by Apple on LP. Cover blurb None. Track listing All tracks in stereo except where noted. Side One 1. "Free as a Bird" – 4:25 *Lennon demo recorded at The Dakota, New York City, 1977; The Beatles version recorded at The Mill Studio, Sussex, England, February-March 1994. 2. Speech: John Lennon - 0:12 3. "That'll Be the Day" Mono - 2:08 4. "In Spite of All the Danger" Mono - 2:45 *Tracks 3-4 recorded at Phillips' Sound Recording Services, Liverpool, England, summer or spring 1958. 5. Speech: Paul McCartney - 0:18 6. "Hallelujah, I Love Her So" Mono - 1:13 7. "You'll Be Mine" Mono - 1:39 8. "Cayenne" Mono - 1:14 *Tracks 6-8 recorded at McCartney's house in Liverpool, late summer or spring 1960. 9. Speech: Paul - 0:07 10. "My Bonnie" - 2:42 11. "Ain't She Sweet" - 2:13 12. "Cry for a Shadow" - 2:22 Side Two 1. Speech: John - 0:10 2. Speech: Brian Epstein - 0:18 3. "Searchin'" Mono - 3:00 4. "Three Cool Cats" Mono - 2:25 5. "The Sheik of Araby" Mono - 1:43 6. "Like Dreamers Do" Mono - 2:36 7. "Hello Little Girl" Mono - 1:40 *Tracks 3-7 recorded at Decca Studios, London, England, 1 January 1962, in audition for Decca Records. 8. Speech: Brian Epstein 9. "Besame Mucho" Mono - 2:37 10. "Love Me Do" Mono - 2:32 *Tracks 9-10 recorded at EMI Studios, London, 6 June 1962. 11. "How Do You Do It?" Mono - 1:57 *Recorded at EMI Studios, London, 4 September 1962. 12. "Please Please Me" Mono - 1:59 *Recorded at EMI Studios, London, 11 September 1962. Side Three 1. "One After 909" (Sequence) Mono - 2:23 2. "One After 909" (Complete) Mono - 2:56 *Tracks 1-2 recorded at EMI Studios, London, 5 March 1963. 3. "Lend Me Your Comb" Mono - 1:50 *Recorded live at BBC Maida Vale Studios, London, 2 July 1963, for the Pop Go The Beatles radio broadcast. 4. "I'll Get You" Mono - 2:08 *Recorded live on Val Parnell's Sunday Night at the London Palladium, London, 13 October 1963. 5. Speech: John - 0:12 6. "I Saw Her Standing There" Mono - 2:49 7. "From Me to You" Mono - 2:05 8. "Money (That's What I Want)" Mono - 2:52 9. "You Really Got a Hold on Me" Mono - 2:58 10. "Roll Over Beethoven" Mono - 2:22 *Tracks 6-10 recorded live at the Karlaplansstudion, Stockholm, Sweden, 24 October 1963, for the Popgrupp från Liverpool på besök i Stockholm (English: Pop Group from Liverpool Visiting Stockholm) radio broadcast. Side Four 1. "She Loves You" Mono - 2:50 2. "Till There Was You" Mono - 2:54 3. "Twist and Shout" Mono - 3:05 *Tracks 1-3 recorded live at the Prince of Wales Theatre, London, 4 November 1963, for the Royal Variety Performance. 4. "This Boy" Mono - 2:22 5. "I Want to Hold Your Hand" Mono - 2:37 6. Speech: Eric Morecambe and Ernie Wise - 2:06 7. "Moonlight Bay" Mono - 0:50 *Tracks 4-7 recorded live at ATV Studios, London, 2 December 1963, for The Morecambe and Wise Show. 8. "Can't Buy Me Love" - 2:10 *Recorded at Pathé Marconi Studio, Paris, France, 29 January 1964. Side Five 1. "All My Loving" Mono - 2:19 *Recorded live at CBS Television Studio, New York City, United States, 9 February 1964, for The Ed Sullivan Show (includes Sullivan's introduction). 2. "You Can't Do That" - 2:42 3. "And I Love Her" - 1:52 *Tracks 2-3 recorded at EMI Studios, London, 25 February 1964. 4. "A Hard Day's Night" - 2:44 *Recorded at EMI Studios, London, 16 April 1964. 5. "I Wanna Be Your Man" - 1:48 6. "Long Tall Sally" - 1:45 7. "Boys" - 1:50 8. "Shout" - 1:31 *Tracks 5-8 recorded live at IBC Studios, London, 19 April 1964, for the Around The Beatles television broadcast. 9. "I'll Be Back" (Take 2) - 1:13 10. "I'll Be Back" (Take 3) - 1:58 *Tracks 9-10 recorded at EMI Studios, London, 1 June 1964. Side Six 1. "You Know What to Do" - 1:59 2. "No Reply" (Demo) - 1:46 *Tracks 1-2 recorded at EMI Studios, London, 3 June 1964. 3. "Mr. Moonlight" - 2:47 4. "Leave My Kitten Alone" - 2:57 *Tracks 3-4 recorded at EMI Studios, London, 14 August 1964. 5. "No Reply" - 2:29 *Recorded at EMI Studios, London, 30 September 1964. 6. "Eight Days a Week" (Sequence) - 1:25 7. "Eight Days a Week" (Complete) - 2:48 *Tracks 6-7 recorded at EMI Studios, London, 6 October 1964. 8. "Kansas City / Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey!" - 2:44 *Recorded at EMI Studios, London, 18 October 1964. Notes *"Free as a Bird" was also released as a single. Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi US LP release In 1995, Anthology 1 was released in the US by Apple on LP. Cover blurb None. Track listing Same as UK LP release. Notes *Same UK LP release. Users who have this in their collection * Category:Albums Category:LPs Category:Items released in UK Category:Items released in US Category:Items produced by Apple